mericathegreatfandomcom-20200214-history
Definable Location
Locations: ' ' Sia '''is the most norther territory that grows only Tulip flowers and Basswood trees. Besides the human race, the only other species that populate this territory are serpents. Sia is the territory who has the only and the biggest power plant, more than enough to keep all of Merica in operation. This is crucial to the function of this one system, and the serpents are a big part in providing the power. '''Rope´ is a territory that sits in the North West, and is the only farm land in all of Merica. All crops are grown here, and dispersed throughout all of Merica. Only Marigolds and White Ash grow here. In addition, bears, including brown, black, and polar bears, are the only other species that roam this territory and are a huge help to the farmers. Frica '''is the center territory and the most civilized territory filled with growing cities and make up the entire nations business. Everything that is produced in Merica is processed and dispursed through Frica. They are the organizers, that keep the process flow smooth. Frica is easily recognizable by the only flowers that grow there, Snapdragons, as well as the only trees that grow there, Hawthorns. Dogs are the only other species that roam this territory besides humans. '''Upperlands is a territory that sits just Southwest of Frica. Nothing in Merica is ever disposed of, but instead, recycled turn into anything that Merica needs at the moment. All of the recycling and reprocessing is done in Upperlands. Although Upperlands takes all the trash from Merica, it is indeed the cleanest of all the territories. Suidaes are the only other species that roam this territory. In addition, this territory is filled with only Tiger Lily flowers and Sycamore trees. Darkland '''is the most Southern territory and is one of the most important part of this system. Everyone’s health on Merica depends on Darkland. It is filled with main ingredients that are commonly used for medicine. If Darkland ever got wiped out, all of Merica would be in a lot of danger. Only Marijuana and Eastern Cottonwood trees grow here, and Cats of all types are the only other species that roam this territory. '''Austrio '''is a territory that sits Southeast of Frica. This territory filled with every type of monkey, which are the only other species that live here besides humans. In addition, only Snowdrop flowers and Yellow Birch trees grow here. This territory is the richest in oil production, and is the primary oil provider for all of Merica. Although oil is found in some other territories, they quickly run dry, but the oil production in Austrio has been continuous. '''Antar, which is located Northeast of Darkland, has a unique function that helps with Mericas system. There is no such thing as perfect, so as perfect as Merica may seem, there are individuals who don’t follow the laws that result in prison time. Antar is the territory that houses all the prisoners. As a prisoner, you pick your sentencing. The rule is very simple. If you travel with a group of trained explorers and make it back alive, then your time has been served. Merica is where it is today because of these explorers. All of the territories have to be discovered and explored to be able to live in it. There are still plenty of areas that have yet to be discovered around Merica and Lady Reema aka Charge, who is the leader of Merica wants to poses all of it. There’s only one issue. No prisoner has stepped up to the plate for the last 12 years because of the unknown that lurks the waters, and no explorer would leave without their prisoners that they’ve used as bait. Lady Reema (Charge) lives in the most center land, that is located just Northeast of Frica, and the only people that have ever stepped foot on that land are the leaders of each territory. Therefore, the general population of Merica do not know what that no name land has in it. The Great Wall Of China that we know in our world, is just a great wall in Merica, that borders the no name land that Charge keeps to herself.